


crazy for you ●● w.jh + x.mh

by bxbatea_jin



Series: happy ending [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: <--- enjoy that lol :)), Angst with a Happy Ending, Dandere Minghao, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Soft Xu Ming Hao | The8, Tsundere Junhui, junhui is literally soft for minghao and minghao only, the light part is kinda a lie :DDD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbatea_jin/pseuds/bxbatea_jin
Summary: ❝why am i thinking about you?why are you plaguing my mind?why am i going crazy for you...xu minghao?❞in which an emo boy goes crazy over a cute fluffball called xu minghaohigh school!aufirst book of the 'happy ending' series(inspired from jun's cover of 'crazy over you')---started: 13/10/2019finished: --
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: happy ending [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645465
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. 一

(in which an emo meets a fluffball)

"wake up sleepyhead!" and just like that, a soft thud echoed around the whole room, along with a few chinese curse words, but that's not important. a boy with messy, jet-black hair sat up from his bed to see the little gremlin of an alarm clock that was responsible for ruining his beauty sleep.

"seriously fengjun, what the fuck?" said boy asked his little brother. the seven-year-old just snickered and smiled sheepishly.

"sorry junhui ge, just doing my job." fengjun then cackled loudly and raced out of his older brother's room, not wanting his brother to wushu his ass to mars or something. junhui rolled his eyes and just grumbled grumpily. nasty little brothers he thought. the seventeen-year-old just got out of bed while trying hard to not whine over how he misses his bed's 'oh-so-warm' covers already. he sighed and got out of his room to go into the bathroom to get ready for the dreadful day he's forced to face.

-time skip, because imma lazy bitch, and italics is when they talk in chinese, just saying-

"bye ma!" junhui said as he closed the door of their house. he was holding fengjun's hand while texting on his phone. he was texting his friends (more like complaining if you ask me) about the first day back to school.

\---

we broke ass hoes 

emowoo:  
imma be so ready to dunk any dumb bitches  
i'm not joking rn

the hongly jisoos:  
should i be concerned???

junhoe:  
you've hung out with us for a long time  
so...  
yes???

cheol is a babie confirmed:  
term 3 is gonna be a long ass ride...

call me soon:  
ayeeeeee  
quoting mark lee cheol???  
:DDD

cheol is a babie confirmed:  
stfu you fucking hamster/tiger  
or whatever tf you are...

call me soon:  
DDD:

\---

junhui sighed and just turned off his phone. fengjun was a little ahead of him (junhui didn't realise that the little shit had let go of his hand) and was skipping down the pavement. junhui sighed and straightened his school blazer. he then stopped in front of fengjun's primary school. the small boy looked up at the taller boy and hugged his waist (fengjun was quite small and that made junhui chuckle a bit).

"bye ge!" fengjun said while running off to join his friends. junhui waved back and walked to a bus stop. his school was only a five-minute walk from fengjun's school, but junhui wasn't keen on walking all the way to his school.

junhui pulled arrived at the bus stop and sat down on the bench, pulling out his phone to play maplestory m, only to see that soonyoung was online. he was about to trade until the bus pulled up. he told soonyoung that he was boarding the bus only to get no response from his friend. he sighed and got on the bus, not before paying of course. he settled down on the seat and just closed his eyes, just relaxing. the bus stopped, but he didn't really care much until he felt a prod on his shoulder. junhui opened his eyes only to see a cute-looking boy with a brown mullet and a nervous look on his face. 

"c-can i sit here?" the boy asked quickly. junhui had no idea why, but something inside him just flipped. he just nodded with a slight blush on his face. the boy then smiled and giggled as his way of saying 'thanks', and that made him blush even harder. the unknown boy just started humming. junhui then started studying the uniform he was wearing. it looked oddly familiar but junhui couldn't really put his finger on it.

"hey! we both go to the same school!" the boy exclaimed and then giggled again. junhui then mentally facepalmed himself before relishing himself in the sound of the boy giggling. it was a sweet sound, like runny honey. damn, even his voice even sounded sweet. it sounded like a harp in an orchestra or during the start of a dream, like one of those tropes in some sappy-ass film. junhui blinked his eyes. no, he shouldn't be thinking about the boy next to him. after all, they're just strangers and should probably stay like that.

after a few agonising seconds, the boy spoke up about being nervous on his first day in school in korea, since he moved away from some country. junhui wasn't really paying attention, but he just hummed and nodded his head while his eyes are closed. the emo boy didn't want to deal with any more of the cute boy's nonsensical rambling. after long agonising five minutes, the bus stopped and junhui was ready to leap out of the bus with joy, but then, he's sleep-deprived and doesn't really have the energy to go on the ground and praise the divine beings above for surviving that long bus ride. damn, even getting up from the seat was tiring enough from junhui. he knew he shouldn't have stayed up all night last night, binge-watching buzzfeed unsolved videos until three in the morning. junhui was pretty sure that he most likely looked like a zombie, but he couldn't give two shits. he would be in his bed right now, curled up and snoozing away, but his mum insisted that he went to school so that his 'attendance wouldn't drop'. 

junhui just walked mindlessly into the school. he then turned around and saw the boy following him with little shuffles. he then immediately blushed when junhui turned around. he smiled sheepishly and just giggled nervously. junhui just raised an eyebrow at the boy in confusion.

"s-sorry, i don't know where the office is, so i just resulted in following you." mullethead said (junhui just resulted in calling him that until he learnt his name, which was probably never). junhui just gestured for the boy to follow and said boy followed, right on the older's tail.

"h-hey. sorry for not saying my name earlier. i'm xu minghao by the way!" he stopped in front of junhui and extended out his whole arm to offer a handshake. junhui just walked pat apathetically. the boy's smile faltered a bit, but he just shook it off and just followed the boy. after a long ten seconds, junhui spoke up.

"xu minghao? that's not a korean-sounding name..." junhui commented. minghao then squealed happily, hopping up and down a bit. junhui looked at the giddy boy with a confused look on his face.

"you finally talked!" minghao said "and to answer your question, i come from china, you dumb-dumb." minghao then jokingly hit junhui's head lightly. the dark-haired boy just looked at him, with a slight blush on his face. minghao just smiled widely and giggled softly at junhui's embarrassing state. 

"welp, here's your stop..." junhui said as the office started getting closer and closer. minghao then bowed in thanks to junhui and was about to open the door, before turning to the older again.

"wait, i've never got your name. what is it..?" junhui was walking off already, so minghao had to call out to him.

"junhui. my name's wen junhui." the boy said quietly, before sending a small smile towards minghao's way.

"well, thanks, junhui."

\---

ahahahahahaha fucking kill me ahahahahaha

this is soooooo bad i'm c r i n g i n g

-jin


	2. 二

(in which two different worlds start to collide)

"yo! jun!" junhui whipped his head to look at the person who called out his name. it was kim mingyu. junhui knows him through wonwoo, junhui's best friend, who has a crush on the tall boy. junhui knew this because wonwoo would always be found staring at the handsome boy from afar with an idiotic look on his face.

"yeah?" junhui asked, rather disinterested. he was waiting for wonwoo and soonyoung. the both of them had the same class, p.e, just now. so, they're probably changing right now, in the locker rooms.

"there's a new student!" mingyu said rather excitedly. junhui looked up, still looking disinterested since he knows who mingyu was talking about. but for now, he'll not say anything, just to conserve his energy.

"his name is xu minghao and he comes from china..." mingyu began "he's the most cutest thing ever! like that cute little face of his and his mullet gives him the look of a puppy! like, i just wanna squish him forever!"

"oh, mullethead..." junhui mumbled quietly, but mingyu heard what he said.

"mullethead?" mingyu just tilted his head to the right in confusion.

"oh, i just helped him a bit. it's not a biggie..." junhui answered back, vaguely.

"helped him with what, junnie?" mingyu asked curiously, in a sing-song voice.

"stuff... and don't call me that!" junhui snapped at the taller boy.

"speaking of the devil, here he comes." mingyu said evily. junhui just groaned and felt like drop kicking mingyu's ass to china or something.

"hello gyu!" minghao said with a warm smile on his face.

"hey hao! junhui and i were just talking to each other."

"junhui's here?" minghao asked, and then saw the black-haired boy, staring intently at the both of them.

"wait... you know his name?" mingyu asked rather stupidly. junhui rolled his eyes. he had to refrain himself from going any further or else he would be blind for the rest of his life, and that's something he doesn't want if he wants to see things like this cutie in front of him... wait.

"i helped him, so it would be a little inhumane to not tell him my name?" junhui asked in a condescending tone. mingyu immediately shut up and just nodded. minghao was a little shocked by how junhui replied back, but he just shook it off and snickered a bit, followed by laughter. junhui had to gather all of his nonexistent willpower to not turn into a tomato because oh my god, that laugh sounded heavenly. you may know already, but if you don't, junhui was dying from cuteness overload and the emo boy is allergic to that shit.

the door of the changing room then opened, almost hitting junhui, and out came soonyoung with a gleeful smile on his face (he was the one who burst the door open) and wonwoo, who was following soonyoung, just behind. junhui shook his head at how extra soonyoung was being.

"good morning people!" soonyoung said, practically yelling at the top of his lungs. junhui started blushing in embarrassment.

"soon, stop..." wonwoo whispered-shouted at his deranged friend. wonwoo was convinced that soonyoung has just injected ten shots of espressos in his veins this morning. no wonder he's so hyped up.

"well, hello there my wonderful junnie~!" soonyoung greeted junhui while completely ignoring wonwoo. the other emo boy just ran his hand through his dark curly hair in frustration. junhui bit back a curse because he hates it when people call him that (he won't admit it, but he secretly likes it).

"oh? soonyoung? wonwoo?" mingyu spoke up. soonyoung turned his attention to the tree that just spoke. yes, tree. that's how it's supposed to be.

"o-oh, hi mingyu..." wonwoo said rather shyly. soonyoung turned to look at his friend and just wiggled his eyebrows in a teasing manner.

"oh. hey, w-wonwoo..." mingyu greeted back.

"welp, i think we should be heading off now..." junhui said, trying to clear off the awkward atmosphere, but failed to do so.

"okay. bye junnie~" minghao said, before snickering a bit. junhui doesn't want to show it, but he enjoyed that shit.

"d-don't call me that!" junhui snapped accidentally. minghao's smile fell a bit. junhui noticed and in embarrassment, he took wonwoo's arm and ran away with him.

"d-did i do something wrong?" minghao asked. soonyoung just sighed at his friend's stupidity.

"nope. he's just kinda quiet, new kid." soonyoung said "basically he comes off as a rude and cold guy, but in reality, he's actually a sweet dude."

"oh?" that was all what minghao was able to say.

"don't worry new kid, you'll be able to be liked by the cold, wen junhui."

minghao just nodded. he stared off at the direction junhui and wonwoo disappeared off in.

"welp, i have to go and help my panicked gay friend, see you!" soonyoung said before running off.

minghao just nodded. junhui, you're such an enigma... he thought.


	3. 三

(in which a little spark is starting between the two)

minghao was just laying down on his bed, on his stomach, while reading a book. he wasn't required to read it, but he read it out of boredom and interest. he was reading, *'the founder of diabolism', and he has just started reading and was just on the first chapter. he really wants to read, but something else has been biting away at his will to focus on the story. he sighs and marks the page he was on before closing the book shut.

the brown-haired boy sat up and looked out of his window. his family is currently living in an apartment unit in the city of seoul. minghao doesn't really want to boast, but he thinks the unit he's in is really big and spacious. the noise of the city bustled down below. honks from cars rattled the city and it really irked minghao on why his parents chose to live in a fucking apartment, not on the ground, in a suburban house.

minghao sighed and just looked below to see the gleaming korean signs. his face scrunched in frustration when he found difficulty in reading the abstract characters on the neon signs. minghao wanted to laugh at the irony. chinese characters are way more abstract of you ask him, and korean characters are more simpler. minghao had to learn under two months to learn korean, but he only managed to be able to hold lord conversations, but nonetheless, there's a lot of improvement to do.

minghao looks over at his phone. the little rectangle yellow-cased shape was just laying on the wooden study table with a charger stuck into it. minghao starts to go over the events of his first day. it was rather... interesting.

-flashback bitches ahahaha-

after seeing the vermillion-haired soonyoung run off, minghao looked at mingyu, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"don't worry twig, junhui will get around..." mingyu said as he ruffled the younger's hair affectionately.

"i-i'm not a twig!" minghao huffed with anger. mingyu just chuckled.

"man, you really are cute." mingyu shook his head in amusement and just chuckled at minghao's pathetic state.

the boys walked off. mingyu guided minghao to the cafeteria and gave him a few tips on surviving here, because according to the lampost, "once lunch is served, everyone acts like a herd of buffalos". minghao's eyes travelled around the cafeteria. his eyes then landed on one, small, particular group. he could already recognise three of the people in the group, wonwoo, soonyoung and junhui. but minghao couldn't recognise the two other boys. one looked innocent and holy while the other looked like he would crush you into smithereens.

"oh, you're looking at them?" mingyu spoke up, almost startling the poor twig "you already know junhui, soonyoung and wonwoo, but you don't know the other two."

"well, no shit!" minghao said before snickering. mingyu just scowled at him.

"cutiepies like you shouldn't use language like that!" mingyu scolded the small boy "anyways, that innocent bean is hong jisoo or joshua hong. he's the school's religious boy. rumour has it that he knows the entire old testament, off by heart. that brawny motherfucker over there is choi seungcheol. he's scary! he's beaten up two boys from a different school for bullying lee chan, another friend of mine you'll meet. if you haven't already, he has a big crush on lee chan."

minghao nodded after hearing that information, trying to get the juices in his brain to process everything he just heard. mingyu then gestured minghao to follow him to another table, where a bigger group of boys were sitting.

"guys, this is xu minghao! xu minghao, these are my friends!" mingyu exclaimed excitedly. a boy with light-brown hair looked at minghao with curiosity.

"you're a cute little thing, xu minghao. are you chinese?" the boy asked. minghao could only nod shyly. the boy then cooed and pinched minghao's cheek, earning a whining fest from the younger.

"sorry about that minghao. that flirt is yoon jeonghan. i'm chwe vernon and i'm half-korean." vernon took out his hand for minghao to shake, which the other took delightfully.

"i can introduce myself vernon! thank you very much!" vernon just laughed. minghao titled his head in amusement when hearing vernon's laugh. it sounded like spongebob. honestly, the resemblance is uncanny.

"yup, that's how jeonghan is." vernon was in the process of wiping away tears from his eyes.

"here, is boo seungkwan. has the best ass you've ever seen!" vernon put his arm around seungkwan, who shoved the boy's arm off harshly.

"stop saying that, you perv!" seungkwan said harshly. vernon put his hand to his chest dramatically, as if he was experiencing some type of betrayal.

minghao heard a 'tsk' to his right and he saw a midget with pink ombre hair.

"these idiots... my name is lee jihoon and my younger brother is lee chan. he isn't here since he's sick, but you'll meet him soon. our other friend who isn't here is lee seokmin, our source of vitamin d." minghao just nodded.

for the majority of lunch, minghao got to know mingyu's weird group of friends, even telling them about life back in china. the school bell then rang across the whole school. minghao waved bye to his new friends, but stuck to mingyu, since they're both in the same class.

"great! we have mrs. hwang for english!" mingyu groaned. minghao just chuckled and patted his friends back in pity.

"oi! new kid!" minghao turned around to see soonyoung running towards him while waving a piece of paper in the air. he finally caught up to mingyu and minghao while wheezing a bit. he gave the twig the paper with a smile on his face.

"w-what's this?" minghao asked soonyoung.

"just junhui's number-" soonyoung coughed before he could finish his sentence. minghao stared at the boy with concern on his face.

"are you okay, soonyoung?" he asked.

"you're indeed cute, new kid. junhui and i settled some things and he resulted with giving you his phone number. he's too shy to give it to you himself." soonyoung explained, while avoiding minghao's question completely. before minghao could say 'thanks' the red-haired boy walked away.

-end of long ass flashback-

minghao has already saved junhui's number on his phone. he was a little too nervous to text the him since the boy was a little intimidated by the emo. the brown-haired boy just sighed.

"welp, suck it up minghao..." he muttered to himself as he picked up his phone, turned it on, went to his contacts to text a 'hi' to a certain boy. minghao was thinking to turn back, but if his mum was here, right now, she would say, 'you're a xu. suck it up!'.

he pressed junhui's contact and just sent him a simple text.

\---

junhui 💙

you:  
hello, this is xu minghao  
read, just now

\---

minghao was so ready to yeet out of his apartment window after seeing the word, 'read'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahah i'm so fucking evil :DDD
> 
> *the founder of diabolism - a very popular novel in china. it's chinese name is 'mo dao zu shi' and is a boy's love story between wei ying (courtesy name: wuxian) and lan zhan (courtesy name: wangji). it has a manhua, donghua and live action adaptation. i highly recommend this series, it's so good like oMFG-


	4. 四

(in which an emo tsundere becomes a not-so-emo tsundere but remains a tsundere)

junhui screamed when he saw the text message from xu minghao.

"shut the fuck up!" junhui heard fengjun cuss in chinese from his room.

"fuck you too!" junhui screamed back in chinese. he picked up his phone and proceeded to text the cutie who now possesses, his phone number.

\---

xxx-xxx-xxx

xxx-xxx-xxx:  
hello, this is xu minghao

you:  
hi

cutie with a mullet:  
that's all you're gonna say??  
ono  
wow, i'm sad now  
:<<

you:  
nOOoOOOoooO  
please don't be sad  
it doesn't suit you

cutie with a mullet:  
really..?  
(o//w//o)

you:  
yes  
is it better if i text in chinese?

cutie with a mullet:  
yes  
but i really have to go now ono  
it's my bedtime already  
bye junnie uwu

you:  
okay  
bye hao  
我爱你

\---

junhui didn't mean to type '我爱你' in, but one reply from minghao made him go nuts.

\---

cutie with a mullet:  
ahahaha you're cute  
我爱你~~

\---

junhui was confused. he's gay, but he has never had any boyfriends, only a few crushes, but it leaves in about a week after it came.

junhui doesn't know why he gets this fluttering, tingling feeling in his stomach when he talks to minghao. he feels so fucking confused now. he just leapt onto his bed and wails into his pillow. fengjun must've heard his older brother's pathetic wails because he just entered the emo's room and just sat on his bed.

"what's wrong?" fengjun asked in cantonese. junhui grumbled at fengjun to leave. the little boy just whines and leaves the room.

"and don't forget to close the do-" junhui couldn't finish his sentence because the little shit had already left the room, with the door wide open. after five minutes of grumbling about little brothers needing to be in hell, junhui got up and closed the door before collapsing onto the cream carpet, starting to regret his life choices.

a buzzing sound came from his bed. junhui tilted his head in an angle, where he could see the gleaming phone on top of the grey sheets. junhui stood up and walked over to his phone before picking it up. something inside him hoped that it was minghao, but nope, it was soonyoung.

\---

hamster tiger

hamster tiger:  
oi jun  
you free this weekend?

you:  
no...

hamster tiger:  
lemme guess...  
it's gonna involve sulking on the floor?

you:  
maybe.

hamster tiger:  
you really need to stop sulking  
and we all thought that we should stroll in a park  
wonwoo decided to invite over mingyu...  
who then decided to invite over his whole friend group -_-  
welp, the more the merrier

you:  
i'm in

\---

junhui just sighed and slumped onto the bed before snuggling into the warm covers. he was really looking forward to the weekend and that may not be about the fact that minghao's coming along.


	5. 五

(in which the weekend comes, along with sunny days)

in the blink of an eye, the weekend came. junhui was getting ready for the afternoon... well if you count lying down on the ground as getting ready. junhui was already dressed, wearing all black, as usual. all that the boy needed now was the willpower to get up.

after mustering up all of his nonexistent willpower, junhui got up before texting his friends that he's on his way. he was halfway out if the front door until his ever-so-loving stopped him.

"junhui. where do you think you're going?" his mother asked in cantonese.

"going out with my friends, i already told you!" junhui replied back in korean.

"don't talk back to your mother like that! and yes, you can go only go out if you agree to bring fengjun along with you." his mother said. junhui wanted to die. there's no fucking way that he's taking his seven-year-old brother along with him.

"what? no way! doesn't he have a play date or something?" junhui whined in chinese. he's not having any of this bullshit.

"stop changing the language jun! it hurts my head! and about the playdate, hyunjae became ill. didn't seungcheol tell you already?" junhui shook his head as a way to answer his mum's question. hyunjae is seungcheol's little brother. he and fengjun are best of friends if you hadn't noticed yet.

"fine, i'm taking the little gremlin!" junhui exclaimed in annoyance. his mother smiled and called fengjun to go with junhui. the little boy arrived in a flash. junhui sighed and picked up the small boy, giving him a piggyback. junhui pulled out his phone to text his friend that his brother is coming. he put it away before walking out of the door.

"junnie, where are we going~?" fengjun asked in a sing-song voice. junhui just rolled his eyes playfully and just chuckled

"we're going to the park, fengfeng." he said, using the nickname that fengjun loves so much. fengjun just smiled and held tight onto his brother's black hair. the older boy shook his head in pain.

after a few minutes, he arrives at the park. the first thing he saw was minghao. he was wearing an all-white outfit, which completely contrasted junhui's all-black outfit.

"aye, you guys look like you're matching!" joshua said in a teasing voice.

"joshua-hyung!" fengjun screamed in excitement. he scrambled off junhui's back and ran to the gentle-looking boy. joshua then carried the boy gently.

"oh my! you've grown fengjun! last time i saw you, you were up to my legs, now you're up to my stomach!" joshua exclaimed in astonishment. he then picked up fengjun as he tossed him up in the air gently. the young boy giggled in delight every time he got tossed.

"i didn't know you had a younger brother, jun..." jihoon said.

"you're not my friend, jihoon. so naturally, you won't know a lot of things about me," junhui stated bluntly. seungcheol sharply inhales at the blunt statement made by junhui.

"oh! that's harsh!" seungcheol whispered loudly.

"of course it is! he's the cold wen junhui after all!" seungkwan said matter-of-factly. junhui didn't want to show it, but that title hurts him a bit. he never knew what made him earn that title. he wished that people didn't view him as this blunt, cold and harsh boy that hates every people he walks by.

"well, what are we waiting for? let's go!" vernon asked impatiently. everyone then cheered (junhui cheered silently because he didn't want to waste his energy on yelling) and everyone separated to enjoy the picturesque park. fengjun ran back to junhui before holding his hand.

minghao looks around, lost on who to follow. the most logical answer was to follow mingyu, but he's too busy with wonwoo at the moment, so he resulted in following junhui and fengjun around.

"what? what do you want?" junhui asked minghao a little too harshly. the boy's smile never faltered after hearing junhui's harsh question. he just approached the two.

"nothing, i just wanted to hang out with you two," he said in a soft voice, which made junhui's kokoro go brokoro, just kidding. haha, author-nim's so funny, right?

"shut up, jin!" junhui mumbled to the now non-existent author that just appeared out of nowhere and broke the now fixed fourth wall. fengjun just ignored his brother's mumbling because he couldn't care less, his brother has been insane since day one.

"junhui, what's your friend's name?" fengjun asked junhui innocently while tugging at the boy's hand.

"his name's minghao, and we're not friends..." he trailed off after seeing fengjun's face. his brother didn't really like it when junhui became cold to people.

"don't be mean junhui!" he chided. minghao just chuckled in amusement at fengjun's scolding.

"it's f-fine fengjun-ah~," minghao said soothingly. fengjun noticed minghao's stuttering. he let's go of junhui's hand and walks up to minghao with a curious look on his face.

"are you chinese?" fengjun asked.

"oh my god! fengjun, you cannot just ask people if they're chinese!" junhui scolded the young child in annoyance.

"what? i don't do that!" fengjun argued in cantonese. junhui just scoffed and rolled his eyes briefly. yeah right... was what junhui thought to himself.

"welp, you did it to all of my friends when you first met them!" junhui said, annoyed, while trying to remind his brother about the embarrassing first time junhui invited all of his friends over for a playdate when junhui was twelve. junhui shuddered at the memory.

"it's okay junhui-ge, and fengjun, yes, i'm chinese" minghao said as he crouched down to fengjun's level and started pinching his cheeks, making the small boy giggle uncontrollably.

minghao then picked up the small boy, giving the fengjun a piggyback.

"wheee! i'm the master of the sky!" fengjun exclaimed as he raised both of his hands in the air. he wobbles a bit at the back before he's steadied again by junhui.

"don't you think you should be a little careful?" junhui said in a gentle manner before pinching the boy's cheek affectionately.

"you're really good with kids, junhui," minghao said to junhui.

junhui just shrugged, "i mean, i've been stuck with this kid for ten years..." 

fengjun then wanted to get off minghao's back. the boy got the hint and let the boy not-so-gently climb off the boy.

"so, what do you wanna do, fengjun?" minghao asked fengjun, who obviously looked bored out of his mind.

"hm..." fengjun said, making the humming sound last for about twenty seconds, "let's play hide-and-seek! i'm the seeker!"

"well, let's do it," junhui said as he ruffled his brother's hair. he and minghao then sprinted off, finding potential hiding spots they could find in this vast park.


	6. 六

(in which a game of hiding-hugging-and-seeking makes them closer than ever)

junhui had no idea how he ended up in a bush, hiding there fortnite style. there were leaves and twigs stuck in his jet-black hair. he heard a rustle next to him, making him duck his head down. just to let you know, he stuck those twigs and leaves in his hair to 'camouflage' in the bushes, but with that black hair of his? i think the fuck not.

"oi! junhui-ge!" junhui heard a familiar voice whisper-shout at him.

"what? and be quiet, the little gremlin might hear you!" junhui whispered back. well... more like yelled back if you ask me.

"g-gremlin?" minghao asked in confusion, not knowing what that unfamiliar word meant.

"gremlin! and i was referring to fengjun, you idiot!" junhui said in frustration. he was in his competitive mode and in no way is he going to get caught by the annoying little shit that's currently checking every bush and tree right now. he's not that far, but not close either.

junhui didn't know why he did it, but he took minghao's wrist and they both proceeded to run to a more better hiding place. it was a little obvious. it was a tall oak tree, it wasn't any oak tree, it was junhui's oak tree. when he was younger he would always climb and hide in that tree from his mother and brother. of course, he fell out of that habit ages ago.

"what-" minghao couldn't even finish his sentence, junhui started climbing the tree without skipping a beat. minghao just scoffed at how unbelievable the situation is. minghao sighed and started to climb. junhui looked back at the boy who was somehow having a little trouble climbing up the tree but still managing... somehow.

junhui jumped down behind minghao. he wrapped his arms around minghao and hoisted him up onto a branch, the boy was surprised. this was probably the kindest thing junhui has ever done to him. junhui climbed the branch above him and sat beside minghao. they both put their long legs up (daddy longlegs) so that fengjun doesn't see their long-ass legs from below.

"be quiet, or else i'll ditch you. got that?" junhui whispered in minghao's ear. the older didn't think much of it, he just held onto the small boy, making sure he doesn't topple over and break his neck or something like that. it's not like he cares about him or anything, he just doesn't want to pay his hospital bills.

"o-okay," minghao stuttered. junhui smiled at this and wrapped his arms around minghao's waist, holding his body close to his. it felt a little nice, being hugged by another. it somehow brings a warm and comforting fuzzy feeling into someone's gut. hugs, what a nice way to describe someone enveloping you in their arms to comfort you or to protect you.

"guys! i'm over here!" after hearing fengjun's taunt, junhui wrapped his arms tighter around minghao's waist. the smaller squeaked silently, making junhui put his hand over his mouth.

"remember what i said, baby boy? you don't wanna get caught now, do you?" junhui whispered in minghao's ear, sending shivers down the poor boy's spine. he blushes and nods, flustered. junhui smiled at minghao's flustered state. he pulled the boy closer to his body. junhui didn't want to admit it, but he liked teasing the younger boy. he loved seeing his cute face get dusted prettily with a faint blush after calling him 'cute' or whatever. to junhui, this was mildly entertaining.

they both heard the crunch of the grass below and behold was a confused looking fengjun. junhui held tighter onto minghao, not taking a single break of air as he kept his eyes on the small boy.

"ah, they sure are good hiders... i'll just ask one of the other hyung," fengjun said as he ran off, looking for one of the passing by hyung in the park. at that moment junhui wanted to scream 'cheater' but that would cost them and their hiding place, so he decided to just stay silent.

a few seconds passed with fengjun having mingyu and wonwoo help him find the two missing in action boys.

"j-junnie, i can't r-really breathe w-with your hand o-on my m-mouth" minghao said with his voice muffled out by junhui's hand. junhui took his hand off the poor boy's mouth before whispering in his ear again.

"you shouldn't really call me that, am i right?" junhui said, before smirking again. minghao nodded before blushing again.

"we finally found you two lovebirds, huh?" they both looked down to see mingyu and wonwoo along with an ecstatic fengjun. junhui hopped off first before helping minghao get off the branch.

"being a gentleman now, eh?" mingyu said teasingly to junhui who just walked past them. junhui felt a ding in his pocket to see a text from his mum, telling him to come home.

"oops, gotta go home now," junhui said as he gestured to fengjun to come with him. the small boy smiled and ran up to him, holding onto his hand tightly. minghao suddenly hugged the older from behind. junhui stopped in his tracks and looked down at the smaller, who just smiled at him.

"i had fun, bye junnie-ge," minghao said before smiling again. junhui smiled and booped minghao's nose, making the younger flustered and let go. junhui then ran while slinging a protesting fengjun onto his back.

"that's for calling me 'junnie'!" junhui yelled back before laughing gleefully. minghao smiled back before seeing junhui's figure disappear off into the distance. it was nice to hear his laugh, it was high-pitched and had an essence of mischief in it, making him sound inviting and kind other than how he chooses to portray himself.

"i guess he isn't that bad..." minghao said to himself before walking off.


	7. 七

(in which text messages are what connects them both)

it was tuesday morning and junhui was bored out of his mind. he felt a ding in his blazer. he fishes out his phone to see a notification from none other than, xu minghao. junhui furrows his eyebrows in confusion. why is this kid texting him, during class?

\---

cutie with a mullet

cutie with a mullet:  
JUUUUUN  
i'm bored ono  
read, just now

\---  
junhui then out his phone back into his blazer pocket. he was trying so hard to not moan from the vibrating sensations the phone made every time minghao sent a message. for whatever fucking reason, jihoon looked at the blushing chinese male and murmured 'i know man' under his breath. after another long, agonising ten seconds of having a vibrating phone and feeling horny, junhui felt a sheet of a4 paper slid into his arm. it was a note from jihoon.

"fucking text him back you fuckwad."  
-jihoon bitccchhheesss

junhui just shook his head and turned on his mobile phone. his body then shook at the amount of messages minghao sent him

\---

cutie with a mullet

cutie with a mullet:  
ge ge  
junnie ge  
hi??  
i wubeu you ehehe  
okay, i only said that to get your attention

you:  
well... minghao

i mean it worked??  
anywho...  
why are you texting me in class??  
i have mr cha  
aka, the most gayest and strictest teacher of the school!

cutie with a mullet:  
i'm bored ono  
and you have mr cha??  
wow, i had him for english once  
are you having english rn??

you:  
nope.  
i'm having geography  
i have mr kim for english  
sHIT MR CHA SAW ME  
oMFG HE'S COMAJGJ HELA RN

cutie with a mullet:  
ono  
sorry junnie ono  
i didn't mean to get you in trouble

you:  
it's fine  
it's worth talking to you  
Mr Xu, would you also like to join Mr Wen in detention??

cutie with a mullet:   
no??

you:  
Too late, you'll be joining Mr Wen in detention at lunchtime tomorrow


	8. 八

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's chapter the8 guys ahaha

(in which detention is a method of becoming friends with someone who you find annoying)

junhui was ready to die. he wasn't ready to face detention with the guy who got him in trouble in the first place. junhui isn't sure why, but every time he passes by him in the hallways or wherever the hell is, junhui gets all funny. he doesn't know how to explain but the best he can describe it is that the feeling makes you all fuzzy and warm inside. it makes you giddy but nervous at the same time.

junhui was here in the detention room. he was two minutes early and still waiting for mr park (for some reason, it's not mr cha) and xu fucking minghao to arrive. speaking of the devil, the door opened and in walked minghao with that cute smile on his face. junhui immediately stared at the boy, who for some reason was oblivious to junhui's obvious stares. the emo boy wanted to touch minghao's mullet for some reason, it looks so fluffy. very fluffy. junhui was busy admiring minghao's hair that he didn't notice the boy's blushing face.

"w-why are you staring at me, ge?" minghao asked in chinese. junhui snapped out of his daze and just shook his head. minghao nodded, a little suspicious, but doesn't say anything. junhui lays his head on the desk and starts closing his eyes. minghao looks over to the older and prods his shoulder. the older got startled and glared at the younger, who just giggled and poked his cheek. junhui's cheeks started warming up a bit. minghao giggled again, making junhui even more panicked then he already is. all of a sudden, the door swung open and in walked mr park.

"okay little motherfuckers, listen up! if any of you hoe around, i'm gonna send you to mr yang and you know that little shit doesn't like it when people get in trouble," the older man said as he sat down, rubbing his temples. he put on his expensive-looking airpods and got on his lit ass playlist. he then passed out because he went clubbing with all the teachers last night. tsk, teachers.

"he's asleep now..." minghao pointed out. junhui turned his head to the direction of the teacher's desk and saw the sleeping older male with airpods in.

"no shit sherlock..." junhui said sarcastically. minghao pouted and looked at the older boy with a somewhat sad look in his eyes.

"why so mean j-junnie?" minghao said in korean while pouting. junhui chuckled at the boy's failed attempt of sounding fierce because of his slightly poor korean, he stuttered making him sound cute than fierce.

"why so annoying, haohao?" junhui asked bluntly. he would be lying if he said that the younger didn't annoy him. he doesn't know why he finds the cute boy annoying. he's just existing. junhui must've found him annoying because of how chatty he is, because of how cheerful he is, how adorable he is, how he isn't a sad little shit like he is, how he gives him warm fuzzy feelings. he finds them so goddamn annoying, sickening, yet so addicting.

with a small 'hmph', minghao pouted again and looked away from junhui. the older boy immediately felt a drag in his heart, like weights being dragged around. this only happened briefly as junhui shook the feeling away. he sighed and raised his hand to the boy's fluffy hair and massaged his head, feeling the soft strands tickle his fingertips made him shudder a lot. minghao, on the other hand, blushed so hard. he was having an aneurysm attack. the electric feeling of having junhui's hand in his hair made him so addicted for some reason. it made him uncomfortable, but a nice one. minghao wanted more of that addicting feeling.

"more please..." minghao whispered quietly, but loud enough for junhui to hear. junhui obeyed and massaged a bit more. the younger boy sighed in relief and smiled.

"that's better, you don't look good when you're sad," junhui blurted out shamelessly. minghao blushed and just hummed to thank him. minghao laid his head on the desk, resting his face on the hard, cold, wood. he turned his head, looking at junhui with bored, innocent eyes.

"i'm bored, sorry for landing you in trouble..." minghao muttered to junhui. the older just scoffed and ruffled the younger's hair affectionately. the younger whined in protest as junhui did that.

"it's fine. you remind me so much like fengjun..." junhui said shamelessly. minghao blushed at first, but then he giggled which evolved into laughter.

"silly, i'm not like that little gremlin of yours!" minghao said teasingly while lightly shoving junhui's shoulder playfully. they both then laughed and that must've woken up mr park because the old man is standing right in front of the both of them. he sighed and slapped both of them on the top of their heads with hard-covered books. both boys winced in pain. minghao was whining silently while junhui was muttering cantonese curses.

"how about you two shut the fuck up? makes my job easier," mr park said harshly while walking back to his desk and dozing off once he sat down on the leather black chair. both boys sucked in their breath before laughing again. and that's how their detention was spent, talking, getting smacked by books, laughing and just plain... hanging out and before they knew it, detention was over and they have to head to their third-period classes.

"bye junhui hyung!" minghao screamed at him from across the hallway as he walked away. junhui smiled and waved at the boy as he disappeared down the hallway, joining up with jihoon and chan.

hm, xu minghao... he's not that bad after all, junhui thought as he stared off at the direction minghao walked down.

\---


End file.
